The First time  One Shot
by flowersinmylove
Summary: Rachel and Finn decide to take their romance to the next level. WRITTEN BEFORE THE FIRST TIME EPISODE AIRED. Finn x Rachel. Finchel. M Rated.


The parents had gone away for the weekend. Burt and Carole had gone on a holiday to help Burt's campaign against Sue for Congress. The Berry's had a work weekend away, which was always normal. Finn had spoken with Kurt, he was due to stay at Blaines for the evening which meant that he had the house to himself. He really wanted to spend the night with Rachel for a while now, it didn't matter if they did or didn't do anything, he just really liked it when they were close. The times when she'd come over, sadly with Burt around and fallen asleep on him, it felt so normal to him. He really loved her, despite much confusion, this was the girl he wanted to be with. Even being away from her made him sad, he could have been with any girl he wanted, he did but Rachel always made him feel complete.

He decided to try and cook, he was struggling and before Kurt had vanished he caught him to ask him for directions. He managed to whip something up. He could drive over and pick her up, like a true gentleman would. He knew she was a sucker for the romantic themed York had gone down a storm. He wanted to do that again. He got everything ready and soon hopped in his truck and drover over. He'd smartened up a little, putting on his best white shirt. He rang the doorbell and smiled, waiting for his little princess to emerge.

Stunning, from head to toe. She looked amazing in pink, her hair tied up. He was in love. There wasn't just something about the way she was with him but even though she never believed it, she was beautiful, the colour of her skin, the chocolate brown eyes, the way she did her hair, her smile, It made Finn melt.

He grinned from ear to ear and leaned and kissed her. "Hello, you look as pretty as always"

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you Finn, I'll just get my coat…"

"It's ok i have the truck, if not, i'll keep you warm"

The both smiled at one another and kissed again. "Your so sweet, ok then let me lock up and we can go." She locked the door and took his hand.

He helped her into the truck and then drove back home.

She loved his house, it was all very country and rustic, with a hint of glamour. It described them all perfectly, she always knew houses spoke a thousand words. The house was nice and cosy and warm. She could smell something, she wasn't sure what it was but it smelt like food, and not burnt.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yeah…i figured i should learn, i mean i don't want you just eating toast and carrot sticks whenever were alone so…"

She smiled, he was so dorky but sweet. He'd try anything to make her happy and she loved that. She knew he was better than he though he was and if he put his heart into it he could achieve anything.

He slowly ushered her to the dinning room and sat her down, within a few minutes he brought through her dinner. He'd made a warm Quiche and salad which was completely vegan, he'd gone to the library earlier that day and raided it for a cooking book to suit her. He didn't know the library had so many things. It wasn't complicated but Rachel smiled and appreciated even though so simple that he was trying his best. Finn had made himself one with Bacon, though he tried he could never pass up meat, even though it meant he would have to brush his teeth before kissing her.

"This looks lovely…i'm really impressed, a tall chef in the making"

He laughed. "I wouldn't go that far but i do my best"

"Don't put yourself down Finn, i'm proud of you, you cooked something and didn't burn it and you actually made it vegan two, you get double the brownie points this evening"

"Thanks Rachel"

"Your the best boyfriend ever"

He smiled and blushed a little and they ate.

He decided to keep it pretty simple. He'd been taught by her how to make cakes and simple cookies and too had pushed the boat out to do so. He made little cupcakes with Stars on it. Rachel was over the moon and so pleased with his little gestures.

"See, i told you Chef Finn was around" she gently kissed him and then took the cake of the counter and ate it.

"It doesn't taste uncooked does it, i used that egg timer you got me"

Rachel smiled. "These are perfect, there really fluffy…wow…it took me five attempts to perfect these and look at you first go…wow…"

Finn's ears pricked up. "I….i did…."

"Don't look surprised…though i am a little but…see you can do amazing things if you try"

He smiled and too ate a little cake.

After eating, he popped her on a movie while he washed up and dried, she offered a thousand times to help him but he wouldn't let her. He was truely spoiling her. Soon he joined her. He decided to make it like a little sleep over, the log fire burning and a movie playing. He took off his shirt and popped on his jog pants for bed. He didn't realised that Rachel had changed. She looked stunning, in a little silk nighty and her hair all tired up differently.

"You look amazing."

"Oh…this…its nothing…i just knew it would be warm…the fire and your body heat"

He smiled and got in next to her and cuddled up to her, placing the blanket over them. He put the movie on. Rachel smiled and rubbed his chest. Finn smiled and laced their fingers together, kissing her head. They got half way through the movie when Rachel leaned up.

"I'm so proud of you, you did all this today for me, your so romantic, i love you, so much"

Finn smiled. "I love you too"

She leaned up again and kissed him. It was slow and romantic, she couldn't stop herself. She really loved him, she trusted him and more than anything she knew he cared and would do anything for her. She carried on kissing him. If it was there time, she wasn't going to stop him.

Finn let her take control, he didn't want to push her, even if it was a hot making out session he wouldn't mind. He may have felt fireworks with Quinn but this was something he could never put in words, the way she kissed was just blissful, so soft and gentle. He was staring to feel a little turned on, the fact he could see part of her breast now as her silk nightgown had fallen a little. He as slow and gentle with her, slowly putting his hand in her hair and paying attention to every kiss.

Rachel had never felt like this, she wanted him, she was ready. The summer had been wonderful, he'd spoilt her rotten and proved to her again why he wanted to be with her and this time it was for real. The way he smiled when she came, the way he routed her on in the diva off's, she just couldn't be without him. She prayed that he'd come with her to New York, though she knew a large part of his heart was all for the simple life but she knew deep inside he wanted out of Lima, just maybe not so far away.

She kissed him gently, she was fully on top of him now. She kissed down his neck and she heard his little moan. She liked it. She smiled and rubbed his chest and kissed him even more.

Finn was starting to really feel extremely turned on, the way she kissed his neck and was nibbling on his ear drove him crazy. Was this really going to turn into something more? They'd hat hot make out sessions but this was different, the facy she was in her prettiest lace and was all over him was more than usual. He needed protection if so. He didn't have any near. He needed to confirm this somehow before it got too far, though he knew Rachel wouldn't allow him to without it. No way could he go through that again. He'd even purchased extra thick condom's to make sure they didn't tare.

He rolled Rachel over and kissed her deeply and kissed her neck. He kissed up to her ear and whispered.

"You are so beautiful, every inch of you, i love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back.

They kissed for a little and then Rachel tugged on his shirt, he let her take it off. She'd never done that before, wanting to do that. She ran her hands all over his body, it drove him mad, so mad his leg twitched a little.

Rachel smiled and pulled him down to deeply kiss him then whispered. "I think we should take the next step…i mean we've been dating a long time now…and i feel that were at a point where we should…" Finn died inside. He was so happy, but he knew he had to be gentle, his first time had been a complete disaster and this time he really wanted to feel it, feel her and make her enjoy it.

"A…are…are you sure…? I don't want you to think you have to just because everyone else has…i will wait forever…i just want you to be sure"

Rachel rubbed his cheek. "I want to…i'm so ready…were so in love…i know you love me too and this is something i want to do, i've felt it all day…that feeling you get like butterflies…as long as you have protection…"

"Ok….are you a hundred percent sure…and i have but there upstairs…"

"Go get them…i'm too excited to move" Finn smiled and kissed her deeply and ran upstairs. He rushed and got what he needed. He came back and turned out the lights, leaving just the fire on and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry"

"I love you too so much Finn Hudson"

inn was nervous. He didn't want to do a single thing that would make her run off. He kissed her gently and left them to make out for a moment. It's how it had got started in the movies he'd seen and well other things. Though he knew they were over the top and largely fake. He began to advance a little more, placing tender sweet kisses all down her neck and to her collarbone in which he removed one strap off her night gown. He looked deep in her eyes for her approval.

She looked back into his deep green eyes, he was being so sweet and gentle, she was nervous but somehow she was enjoying the way he was with her. He did the same to get the other strap off and then he was touching her stomach and lifting it over her head. She was truely happy either way.

He was tender again kissing all her chest and to her straps. He reached under her and struggled but soon unsnapped it and slipped it down. He smiled. Her breasts, though small were stunning. He regreted thinking that because they were perfect.

"Wow…your stunning…"

Rachel blushed "R….really…am…am i enough?"

"More than…you are the most beautiful girl ever…how am i so lucky to have you?"

"Your not lucky, i'm lucky"

Finn ignored her getting down and wanted to show how much he apprecaited her. He placed tender kisses all over her breasts.

It was killing her, her body bucked a few times and when he went a little dirty and licked her breasts she though she was going to lose it and then he started on her stomach. Why was this feeling so good? She had no clue. She leaned under his shirt and tugged it. He noticed and took it off. She ran her hands on his back and scrapped them down.

Finn moaned at that. His buldge was getting bigger and he needed to escape from his jeans. He leaned back up and kissed her and then wriggled out of his jeans.

Rachel saw his buldge and bit her lip.

"Am..am…i doing that?"

Finn blushed too and leaned back down.

"Y…yeah….it did that..the first time…i kissed you too…you see…i said Quinn was like fireworks…but umm…your a lot more…than….that…" he was bright red.

Rachel bit down on her lips more and smiled. She didn't understand but if she was making him horny, she knew she had no worries.

He nervously kissed her again and then down her body. He kissed down near her panties and took them off.

From this point on it was a little silent.. She was too nervous to speak and he was too nervous to say the wrong thing. He kissed all down her thighs, she was neatly trimmed. He wanted her so badly now. He slipped off his boxes and fumbled a bit to get the condom on.

Her heart raced. This was it. She was about to lose her virginity. She always wanted him to do it but now she was terrified of it.

"Finn…can…we have a second…"

"I will not do a single thing until you ask me to babe" he kissed her. "I promise, i will go so slow…"

"It's going to hurt…isn't it…"

Finn stroked her cheek. "Yeah…this one might not be…as good as…any other time we decide to…but after it will feel amazing…or at least so i'm told…don't worry…i love you…"

"I…i love you too….i'm ready…"

Finn smiled and kissed her deeply rubbing her cheek to try and ease her worries and with his other hand he guided it in. He went so slow.

The slight pain pushed through her as he broke her. She groaned a little and clawed his back.

"A…are you ok?"

"Y…yeah…it hurt…but…a minute…"

"I will wait as much as you need…you…you feel good though…" he kissed her again.

Rachel breathed a little and he reassured her.

"O…ok….i'm ok…show me how you…make love…"

"I was making love to you from the first second i placed my lips on yours…"

"When did you get so poetic…?"

"Ever since i met you…you taught me to be better…now…hush baby…i want to make love to you…"

He kissed her deeply and began to thrust in and out slowly.

Finn kept going, it was beautiful, she was beautiful and not just that it felt amazing. His time with Santana was pretty much a blur and he hadn't for one second felt like he was enjoying it. He wished he could admit it one day, but he knew that even mentioning it would make Rachel upset but all he could think about was her. It was her that made him hard and her that made him finish when he was with Santana, he'd never felt turned on by her at all in his first experience.

He smiled and moaned as he carried on gently thrusting, she was still quite tight. He knew this was normal for being a virgin and her tightness really had him worked up. The way her walls rubbed against him was heavenly.

Rachel had never felt anything like it, not even when Finn kissed her stomach sometimes which made her feel good, it was nothing in comparision. He felt good, not just that it was him. He was sweaty and boy did it look sexy on him. She moaned and touched his face and brought him down to kiss him.

"A…are you ok?" he slowed a little more so he could talk and kiss her.

"Y…yeah…this actually…feels good…"

Finn smiled. "I'm glad i can please you…"

"Theres rarely a moment…you haven't"

There lips met again as they kissed deeply. They'd never felt happier and now in this moment they were truely more teathered together. Finn had a sudden horny urge. He needed to go faster and make her feel it.

Finn riased again and began to go a little faster, slowly he did. He groaned as he did so. Her walls began to get tighter and tighter the faster he went.

"Oh…Finn…oh…my…."

"Baby…..man you…feel….so good…."

He carried on going, his member was so hard and it was getting tough for him to carry on his motion. She was close, he could tell and so was he. He wanted her to come, more so together, he knew that would be the most amazing experience and they could lye and bask in it. He moaned once more and needed to help her.

He snuck his other hand down and rubbed tight circles on her clit, sadly he'd seen this in porn clips so he knew what he was doing. She bucked, causing him to go deeper which worked him up.

"Oh…f….finn….jesus….i think…i'm going….to…"

"Oh god…me too baby….oh goddd…."

He carried on working her up and pumping as fast as he could and soon it happened. They both came together. The moans and screams were like harmonys, both in key and melting together. He pulled out and fell down on the floor. Their hearts were beating so fast.

"Wow…oh wow…." he smirked.

Rachel was smiling. "I…I…even in…books…it never….said it….felt…that good….oh my…"

"Books….are never….as good….as the real…thing…god your good…"

"As are you….i…i love you…"

"I love you…too" he rolled back over and kissed her slowly and passionately.

They had made love, they were more teathered than ever. It wasn't long before the fire burned out and she was laying peacefully in his arms. Sadly he had to set an alarm to make sure they got up to avoid the parents. As much as the enjoyed laying together completely naked they knew that this had to be secret.

It wasn't easy the next day at school, they were even closer now and Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her. He appreciated her short skirts and dresses but now, he knew what was completely under it. How he could keep his concentration again, he didn't know. But somewhere he knew. Round two was coming.


End file.
